Treesene's First Encounter with Katniss and Gale
by This's A Book Adic
Summary: Fortunately, treesene encounter with both of them may change her life living with the plants. After slipping outside the fence and following Katniss through the woods, things would go better for her starving family . . .


**_Treesene's First Encounter with Katniss and Gale_**

_The hungry mutt slashed the tribute's throat and tossed her away like a ragdoll. The arena, full of fear and despair. Those poor tributes are like pieces of something to bet at, while those cruel gamblers bet on who the winner will be . . . people are treated like animals. Suddenly, I was there . . . I hear the capitol people's cheers, and clanking of glasses. _

_Noo! I thought desperately. Let me out of this place! _

_The mutt suddenly tackled me on the ground . . ._

I screamed. I was dreaming. Nothing's true. I brushed my sweat from my forehead and stared at our fireplace. I found Dad fixing the coals . . . his shaggy hair and light-brown skin is similar to mine's, his eyes are fierce; brown and alarming like mine too.

I suddenly heard Dad call my name," Treesene . . . you get up now." I sighed and stood. I tripped over our sleeping cat, Harsh. I named him like that because he kills every pest found in our small garden. Harsh hissed at me and continued sleeping.

I head to our garden and collected wild onions. I went back inside and dumped the onions on the table. I heard my stomach rumble with hunger.

I place the pot on the fire and let it boil. I went back in the garden and collected edible plants and a few mushrooms. We don't have any meat, for it was expensive. So we lived our life eating vegetables, while we eat meat once a year; New Year.

While chopping the plants, I saw a girl at the electrified fence and slipped out to the woods. My eyes widened and I dropped the knife on my toes. "Ouch!", I said. The knife cut a wound over my toe and I need to wrapped it with bandage. Unfortunately, our stack was out of it. I moaned and wrapped it with leaves instead, the thing I saw the healer's doing to the District's patients. It suddenly eased and I breathe a sigh of relief.

I remembered about the girl so I went over the hole on the fence and peeked. I saw the dark-haired girl with a bow over her shoulder. She is going hunting! I thought. It seemed unfair for us because she can hunt and bring meat while we starve here eating the same old plants since I planted it. I'm 6 years old when I've done that. Now, I'm 14.

I thought about slipping in too and watch. But I'm afraid someone's gonna see this, especially the peacekeepers. I picked a stone and threw it to their direction. They were distracted so I knew this was my time to slip in.

I was in the woods. It was my dream since I was 6. Now I 'm here. I followed the girl with the braided dark hair and olive skin. My plain skirt was caught by the sharp branches along the way. I saw wild flowers and beehives. The moss on the tall ,green trunk was soft. I just reached the middle of the woods when I saw a wild turkey. An image of my family popped in my mind. We were celebrating a feast and we're looking merry like the time . . . I won't say, it was just a time long ago.

Saliva flooded in my mouth. I threw a stone on the turkey just as an arrow pierced it's eye. I trembled when the dark-haired girl approached my direction. She caught my eye and scowled. " Who are you? ", she said.

" I'm . . . Treesene. I just-", I stammered. The girl picked my stone and threw it. I caught it with my hand and she stared. " Nice catch. You must be worthy to join us in hunting. ", she said. _Join?_ I thought. _Hunting with the best archer? Why not?_ I thought again.

" Hey . . . ", a handsome dark-haired guy with the same olive skin approached next to her. " Katniss, who's that? ", I heard him say. _Katniss?_ I thought. _I must've heard of her. . . yeah, in was Katniss Everdeen . . ._ " I'm Treesene. Nice to meet you. ", I held my hand for a handshake. The guy stared at my hand in suspicion and took it. We shook hands. " Well, treason, about time we got a third party.", he said. Suddenly, Katniss hit him. " Her name's Treesene, Gale. ", Katniss said. _Gale? Gale Hawthorne?_ I thought again. _Yeah, I also heard of him from the girls. From school. He must be interesting._

" Hm, I'm Gale. I and Katniss are hunting together since she's 12. Maybe a new member may help us a lot, and our families, of course. ", Gale said. Katniss whispered someting and Gale nodded. " Katniss said you were skilled in aiming things. Maybe a beginner's handmade spear would do it. ", Gale said. Katniss frozed and Gale intensely grabbed me; he hid me behind some bushes. _I knew it!_ I thought. _A game . . . ready for roasting._ I peeked at them.

A wild dog was running towards us and Katniss took her position. She loaded her bow with an arrow and stretched. The wild dog stopped and fell on the ground, while Katniss's arrow dripped in blood. Gale motioned for me to come out so I did. The arrow was pierced in the dog's throat. Katniss sling her bow over her shoulder. And I knew what's coming.

They wanted me to join them at hunting.

I thought about giving my family with turkey meat and trading my own games with fresh bakery bread. I thought about being able to collect medicinal plants too. Thought about having money and being able to feed my family. We will never be dying in starvation again, well, I think.

Should I do this? I thought as I went back home.

_**NOTE:**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
